Trying Not To love you
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: Short little Annie/Liam fluff


A/N: This is just s short drabble about what happened when Liam found out that Annie was author X

I own nothing

Annie knew it was done everyone now knew she was Author X and there was nothing she could do. Why couldn't she just be honest and say hey I'm the one who wrote the book. She was scared of Dixon finding out because she knew he would never look at her the same, then when she found out that Naomi had invited Liam panic set in yes, he knew about her being a prostitute but he did not know that she had written that book based on their relationship. When he got up on that stage and started reading the book she felt her world slowly crumble down brick by broken brick. She wanted to tell him about the book before he found out but Naomi on her quest to find "Author X" kind of hindered that.

Why did she even think writing this book would be a good thing. Why did she think remaining anonymous was a good idea did she not think that people wouldn't figure it out that it was her that wrote the book. There

Was no way he was going to understand this. Everything was in that book the accident; their numerous one night stands all of it out in the open for the whole world to see.

As she neared the house her guilt and fear seemed to consume her at the same time it took everything she had to open that door. When she saw Liam sitting there on the couch book in hand it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room and there hung a deadly silence.

_**"Did we create a Modern Myth?**_

_**Did we imagine half of it?**_

_**Would happen in a thought for now,**_

_**Save yourself, save yourself,**_

_**The secret is out"**_

'_Liam.' _Her voice was starting to crack. Liam looks up at her with an angry expression.

'_Don't.' _Liam looks up at her with hurt and anger in his eyes.

'_Please let me explain.' _Annie tries to keep her composure.

'_Explain what Annie that you wrote a book about being a hooker, or that you wrote a book about me. Seriously Annie Leo? Did you not think that anyone would figure out that you wrote a book about us about me?' I am so tired of being used by women.' _Liam starts to storm off when Annie grabs him by the arm.

'_Excuse me? You don't get to just walk away.' _There is a new kind of conviction in her voice. How dare he think she used him?

'_Was our whole relationship just a way for you to get your book? The night of the accident was that a lie too?' _He felt the anger rising in him again. He was so pissed that she would write this book and then try to hide the fact that she was the one that wrote it?

_**Stop slowing me down, stop holding me up**_

_**Quit making a scene, enough's 's be honest, your promise, was never meant to last**_

_**so am taking you on, am calling you 's nothing left for us here 's**_

_** let's be honest, I promise,**_

_** I'm never lookin' back for my my sake.**_

Liam stands there in shock not knowing what to say. He saw the fear and regret in her eyes.

'_Why did you lie to me?' _Looking her in the eye.

'_About? _She asks softly not sure how much longer she could stand being this close to him she had already told him about the book what else was there she wondered. Liam runs his fingers through his hair and takes her by the arm and places her on the couch. This was going to be harder than he thought.

'_The night after the restaurant opening I asked you if we had talked the night before and I am wondering why you said no.' _

'_Shit!' _Annie thinks to herself. _'I….I…was scared…confused I don't know. Why'd you ask me if we talked when you knew what I said?' _Annie decides to turn the tables around on him.

'_Annie you know the hell I have been through with Vanessa and with Ashley and now with Sydney ever woman that I have been involved with has used me. I wasn't ready to put my heart out there and then you said something to me that made me think that maybe there was hope. So when I asked you and you said we hadn't talked it was like a sign or something.' _He was trying really hard not to pull her closer to him and never let go.

'_Oh my god how stupid are we? Both of too damn scared to actually admit how we feel about each other.' _Annie places her head in her hands. Liam smiles at her and places his arm around her.

'_Did you mean what you said? I mean are you still in love with me?' _Liam lifts her head and looks her in the eye.

'_Liam.' _There it was the million dollar question of the night was she still in love with him? Of course she still had feelings for him and cared deeply about him but was it love or was it something else?

'_Annie I know you still have feelings for me. I know you try to hide them but I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me.' _Liam pleads with her. It's killing him to see her hide her feelings. He guess she had a right to let's be honest he hadn't been the nicest person to her as of late. Why did this have to suck so badly?

'_Liam…'_ she starts to say as she tucks her hair behind her ear. _'Everything is so complicated right now. I care about you more than anything in this world but can you honestly tell me that this is going to work. I mean how many times have we tried and failed? Is this even a good idea?' _Annie's voice begins to crack remembering how this road ends.

'_Damn it Annie!' _Liam gets up having heard enough he could no longer hold back it was now or never he had to tell her exactly how he felt.

'_Annie you and I have been the one thing that has truly made any kind of sense to me. I know we have been through hell with my step dad, Jasper, Ashley, all of it no matter what trouble I was in you were always there for me hell you even took a bullet for me. You have been the one person in my entire life that has always been by my side no questions asked.' _Liam walks towards Annie and kneels down and places his hands on her legs.

'_If there has been anything that I have been sure of it has always been you no matter how hard I try to get over you I can't. I love you Annie I always have and I always will.' _Liam tells her hoping he has not made a mistake. He looks at her expression trying to figure it out but nothing. He begins to get up when Annie pulls him back down.

'_Oh no you don't Mr. Court you don't just say something like that to a girl and walk away.' _She pulls him into one of the most breath taking passionate kisses they had ever shared. Both are breathless after the kiss Annie is the first one to break the silence.

'_So…umm…now what?' _Annie asks still trying to catch her breath.

'_What do you say about a second chance?' _Liam smiles at her he couldn't believe it finally the timing was right for them.

'_Liam I think we are way beyond second chances.' _Annie jumps into his arms it felt so good to finally be in his arms.

'_I take that as a yes then?' _Annie nods her head and they kiss again.


End file.
